Maybe When You're Older
by SquigglyDot
Summary: On a hot day in the Junkyard Jemima goes searching for the storyteller and observes a little fluff. Munkus/Tugger because the world needs more of them


Maybe When You're Older

By SquigglyDot

Munkustrap/Tugger

If you are to visualize- the cats are to look like they do in the show... more human looking

Disclaimer: All rights to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber- I own nothing

Maybe When You're Older

It was yet another lazy day in the Scotland Yard Junkyard and what could have been a pleasant breeze, if not for the intense humidity, pushed its way through the area. Still, the sky was a clear, brilliant shade of blue, and the sun was shining away- at least it was from where Jemima was laying on her back in the shade of a dilapidated dresser.

There was a heavy sigh beside her and the young queen shifted in hopes to give Pouncival an apologetic look. The only tom kitten was looking rather deflated, resting heavily against the dresser. It was more his style to be up and about, bounding off of anything and everything, but the temperature was working against him; it was too humid to play comfortably and nobody wanted to put forth such an effort.

He gave Jemima a sad smile before returning to his prior activities. She pulled herself up and scooted over to her friend, joining him in his watching.

The Jellicle's were sprawled out all over the yard beyond the two in what seemed to be a massacre-worthy style. The other kittens shared the dresser's shade right before them, desperately trying to cuddle without getting too hot, while Jellylorum kept a vigil eye on the small group from a patch of shade across the path. Bombalurina and Demeter were sprawled out side by side in the nearby shade of an old refrigerator and Plato was resting not far from them.

Pouncival nudged Jemima in the direction of the notorious cat burglars, who were quietly bickering over the plans for a new heist, and they snickered together when Rumpelteazer gained the upper hand.

The appearance of Alonzo making his way into the yard had Pouncival sitting upright, a grin plastered to his face.

"Hey, 'Lonzo! Come play with us!" Pouncival called out and the black and white tom started in their direction.

"Sorry, Pounce, but I'm on patrol right now, so I can't play," he replied as the kitten's face fell, "But, hey, as soon as I'm free I'll come hang out with you." Pouncival nodded forlornly, falling back into place against the dresser. Alonzo gave them both an apologetic smile before heading off towards the back of the junkyard.

Jemima sighed, leaning back with the tom as their only hope of entertainment walked away.

"Why is 'Lonzo even on watch right now?" Pouncival pouted. "Where's Munkustrap?"

"I don't know," Jemima responded thoughtfully. If Munkustrap had asked Alonzo to keep watch for a little bit, he must be doing something on his own. But in this heat, he may have simply needed a break: if that was the case, than the Jellicle protector might simply be lazing about somewhere, and free to entertain the kittens with a few stories. "Wait here."

The young tom continued to pout as Jemima braved the heat and took off after Munkustrap's right hand man. The tom in question turned as she approached, already aware that she was following him.

"What can I do for you, Jem? You should be hiding in some shade," he smiled as she jogged up beside him.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where Munkustrap is?" she inquired after catching her breath. Alonzo crinkled his nose, glancing to the sky in thought for a moment before looking back to the queen kitten.

"When I saw him last, he was heading towards that old stove that was just brought in," he replied, "Probably wants to check all the new stuff out- to make sure it's safe and all."

"Oh. Thank you, Alonzo," Jemima purred and the older tom scratched her affectionately behind the ear before returning to his patrol once more. The kitten watched him disappear around an old pick-up truck while thinking up her quickest path towards the front of the Junkyard, where the new arrivals were deposited.

Returning from her original direction, she passed by the other kittens, and was greeted with some curious, if not tired, looks, but she simply smiled and continued on her way.

Moments later she had made her way towards the front gate and paused hesitantly to watch the cars speed by along the busy road beyond the fence.

Sticking to the shadows, Jemima maneuvered her way through the new selection of junk, which contained no sign of the Jellicle protector. An out-of-the-way search left her empty handed and the young queen was at a loss. She could return to the others, but that meant further suffering, of boredom and the sticky heat alike, until Alonzo was relieved of his patrol. Munkustrap could have left the Junkyard on his own errands; it was as simple as that.

With a defeated sigh, she turned back towards the clearing where the others were resting- she could probably play with Pouncival for a little while… if he looked miserable enough.

It may have been carried on the breeze, but the gentle sound of the storyteller's voice caught her attention, and she quickly glanced around in hopes of spotting the silver tom. He was telling a story, she could tell that much by the enthusiasm in his voice, and she had to wonder if he was thinking up new, grander tales for anyone who would listen.

Trying to remain as quiet as possible, Jemima padded her way through the obstacle that was the new junk pile, and continued past it, focused only on that voice and the story it told; a young tom and young queen who had fallen in love, even against the odds as their tribes were currently at war.

It was the chill in the air that brought the young queen from her revere and she blinked in surprise, realizing that she had entered into the Junkyard owner's personal office- an office with a nice little air conditioner set up in the window- an office the kit's were not allowed to be in.

Still, the tom's voice was coming from just beyond the cluttered desk and Jemima was not about to give up on her mission. She paused, however, not really wanting the story to end; the two lovers continued to meet in secret until their families found out, there was outrage. The two lovers ended up killing themselves.

Blinking away her tears, Jemima was startled when another voice lazily drifted to her, "No, that's not the version I like." It was the Rum Tum Tugger's voice; there was no doubt about that.

Munkustrap chuckled lightly, "You always have to have things your way, don't you?" There was a muffled sound of approval and a content sigh before the song was started over.

Jemima crawled around the large desk in hopes of glimpsing the two toms, maybe one in particular. To her surprise, she found them on a nearby couch, which was sagging slowly with age. Munkustrap was reclining leisurely against the pathetic armrest; his head back against the wall, his eyes closed, even as he sang. Tugger was sprawled on his stomach between the silver tom's legs, arms wrapped around the other's lean waist as he slowly nuzzled Munkustrap's abdomen.

Jemima found herself blushing.

"This better be the version I like," Tugger said haughtily against the other. Munkustrap smiled lightly but continued to tell the story as he absentmindedly ran his claws along the golden tom's back.

The queen kitten remained silent, hidden away behind the desk, surprised at what she had discovered.

The two lovers had returned in the form of Munkustrap's gentle voice, following the same timeline as the two before them. Jemima was sure they would find the same fate even as their families found out about the forbidden love. But the lovers didn't die; they stayed together and fought for their love.

The storyteller's voice shifted, an edge to his voice that she had never heard before. If ever asked, the kit would bashfully reply that the two lovers "lived very happily ever after."

Both toms seemed lost in the story, even as Munkustrap escalated the simple back scratch. Tugger tightened his grip on the other, stretching and arching against the dig of claws until the song was over, when Munkustrap slowly opened his eyes, and sluggishly glanced about. A baritone purr escaped the golden tom as he relaxed back against the other.

"Next time, Munku, just tell that version- none of that depressing suicide stuff," Tugger seemed to pout, lifting his head to gaze lazily at the storyteller. He was rewarded with a soft smile before the silver tom shifted his attention.

"Is there something you needed, Jem?" The little queen squeaked in surprise only to shock herself with the realization that she had scooted from her hiding spot at some point during the story- into full view of the two toms she was spying on.

It took her several moments to compose herself, in which Tugger sluggishly blinked at her and Munkustrap waited patiently, scratching idly behind a golden ear.

"Well, Alonzo is on patrol, so, I sort of thought that you might not be doing anything… and if that was the case… you could maybe come tell us some stories…?" Jemima rushed, erecting herself to stand unobtrusively before the two. The golden tom tightened his grip on Munkustrap's waist but the silver tom simply smiled.

"Yes, I can come tell you kits some stories. But not for too long, Alonzo will need a break soon," the storyteller replied. Jemima let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Hey, Munkustrap," she hesitated. "Do you think you could teach me that story?" The silver tom blinked in surprise as Tugger concealed his smirk by nuzzling his face against the other's abdomen. After a beat Munkustrap laughed softly.

"Maybe when you're older, Jem."


End file.
